Ending up Here
by Pecha Pichu
Summary: When Dialga and Palkia's attacks clash at the Spear Pillar, Giratina creates a sucking void in the universe. Elsewhere, characters from Naruto, Bleach and Fairy Tail are stranded somewhere in the Pokemon World with no way back home. Hinted pairings. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me

Prologue:

"_This is the power of a God! I will annihilate this world steeped in strife and hatred! And then Palkia and I will re-create life anew!"_

"Do you think that _now_ might be a good time to run?" Pearl asked dryly.

The swirling clouds around the Spear Pillar were getting thicker and darker the longer they stayed. Up at the front, Cyrus was holding a scarlet chain up at Palkia, whose body was midway in this world and the void of space behind it. As they were speaking, Palkia was pushing through the void and more of its body was pushing into this world.

"What would be the point in that?" Platinum said bluntly. "If we leave here now, Cyrus would just annihilate this world using Palkia anyway. We'd be dead."

"And it's only us three! How the hell does that old man expect us, three newbie trainers, to face against a legendary and a crazy Team Galactic leader?"

"I'm sure *munch* we'll be able to do something *munch* but not now …" Dia said through a packet of chips.

"You're eating right now? Give me that!" Pearl snatched the chip packet out of Dia's hands. "The world is down at its feet and all you think about it eating? Sheesh!"

The last 'sheesh' was from the sudden earthquake when Palkia landed onto the ground in front of Cyrus. It landed so heavily that force waves could be seen moving away from the centre. Pearl skidded across the floor and would've fell off the Spear Pillar if Platinum hadn't seized his scarf at the last second, in which he was choked with the sudden tight grip on his scarf.

"Geez, thanks, missy …."

"Palkia! Use your powers to vanquish this universe! Suspend time and space on the Spear Pillar for us to witness this universe's end!"

The red chain binded itself around Palkia and its eyes glowed a malevolent red as the red chain took possession of it. The space behind it twisted and creased as though it were paper and the Spear Pillar itself began distorting as though it were two-dimensional. Pearl began to feel slightly sick and could see that that Jupiter and Mars were, too, and looking hesitant at continuing their quest when it finally was coming to fruition.

The crease suddenly cracked open and there was a glimpse of a black starry background before another colossal Pokemon, Dialga, dove through the space dimension that it itself could not make. The two Pokemon made eye contact and the red chain shattered as Palkia tore it off in its rage to fight Dialga.

Pearl felt Azelf float up to him, and saw Uxie and Mesprit do the same to Platinum and Dia. They resonated uncertainty as the Space and Time Pokemon fought, having only come prepared to subdue only one member of the Creation Trio.

"Oh no …."

As if in agreement, the Lake Trio began moving backwards, away from the fight.

Pearl turned to yell at them. "Hey! Now that there's two of them you're gonna run away?!"

There was another rumble as another seam split in the space in front of them. The slit widened a little and a huge, centipede like Pokemon slithered through it. There was a bright flash and the Pokemon changed form, landing with a thud in front of Dialga and Palkia.

"Not two, but three!" Diamond whispered in awe.

"That was the Origin form just now, this is the Altered Form, made for moving when it's not in the Distortion World," Platinum chipped in.

The next thing they knew, Giratina had moved in between Dialga and Palkia and flying towards Cyrus, the gap behind it widening and a void appearing beneath it. The Galactic commanders were just standing there in horrified silence as Giratina seized Cyrus and prepared to leave into the void. Just then, the two signature attacks of Dialga and Palkia hurdled toward each other, and with Giratina in the middle, slowly sinking into its Distortion World void, it couldn't dodge the attacks.

There was a near-silent, ear-splitting scream as Giratina came into the middle of the attacks. There was no telling what happened, but a black orb appeared and swallowed Dialga and Palkia. Giratina had vanished too, and in its place were an assortment of strange objects.

AN/ Hope it's alright, didn't put too much description in the attacks because I couldn't write them well - you should see how the battle bores one to tears (sweatdrop)

The boring part's over ... and drop a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Naruto, Fairy Tail or Bleach

Now THIS is when the actual characters are introduced!

* * *

"Furret!"

"Furrr-et!"

A curious little Furret dived through the tall grass, it sleek body moving through effortlessly with what would've snagged bikes and poked holes in tyres. Today was a good day, it could tell. With some luck, a few unassuming Rattata might be up and around or hopefully find a nice, sweet fruit tree.

"Brrrr…."

Ah, a nice soft piece of cloth already, lying on the sandy path. It was soft and well-worn from use and had a foresty, damp smell. Grey too – nice and easy on the eyes and easy to camouflage. It was perfect for its nest.

The Furret moved forward and nuzzled its face into the cloth, enjoying its warmth before duty called to carry it away. The Furret's tail thumped at the ground, then moved slightly – and its thumping tail met something different. A patch of something oily, silky and warm, raised slightly from the ground. The Pokemon turned around and nosed at the patch – it smelt just like the cloth – and placed its paw at the paler sand underneath the patch.

The patch twitched.

Furret cautiously thudded its heavy tail against the surface again, wary of any movement.

It twitched again.

And suddenly there was a whoosh of hair as black eyes shot open and the Furret squeaked as it was suddenly hoisted into the air, dangling by its collar and tiny paws flailing uselessly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

When Sasuke was knocked out and woke back up, he did not expect to be felt up by a _weasel _of all things. _Even in death an Itachi of some sort continued to haunt him. _Tiny silky paws pattering across his face, a heavy body curled at his neck and of all things, the incessant squeaking it was making was _not _his preferred way of waking up.

He eyed the abnormally large weasel in front of him, noting in distaste its long sleek body that, in his opinion, made it look like an overgrown fluffy worm, and the terrified face and whiskers that reminded him of a certain blonde old teammate of his.

Looking around, Sasuke realized he was no longer in the dripping dank cave he had been recuperating in but in a dense forest thick with bright green foliage. The trees were low but dense, and there was constant rustling in the leaves, like a squirrel or possum were crawling through. There was a sickly, perfumed scent in the air that made him feel sick. _But just what am I doing here? Wasn't Madara going to perform the surgery?_

Sasuke sat up on the grass and saw an orange clad jumpsuit figure sprawled across the ground next to him. He inwardly groaned. _What's this twit doing here?_ He thought, began to slowly shuffle away from Naruto, hoping to escape before the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki woke up. If he didn't leave, Naruto would be clinging onto him like some bimbo girlfriend or leech refusing to leave his side and Sasuke had had enough of his 'friendship' and 'bond' crap.

Just to his luck, the Furret began incessantly squeaking in his ear in panic after a few moments silence, and began wriggling in between Sasuke's thumb and forefinger to escape. The squeaking of 'furret furret!' began stirring Naruto up, so Sasuke, in a panic, threw the weasel-like thing away to rid the sound, like one would throw an alarm clock when they didn't want to get up in the morning. The poor little Furret landed against the hard prickly bark of a huge tree and with a small squeak, fell to the ground and slumped to the floor. Sasuke felt a twinge of regret at the fallen little animal, but turned to leave the clearing.

A hand around his ankle prevented that.

Too late, Sasuke turned his head to scowl at the blond with the obnoxious grin sitting cross-legged on the floor, one hand attached to his ankle. He quickly reached behind him for his sheathed sword, but his hand met empty air. It seemed he had lost his sword too.

"Nah, Sasuke, long time no see eh?"

"You just saw me a few days ago." Sasuke said flatly, still inwardly fuming at the loss of his precious sword.

"Hey, no need to be so cool with me," Naruto grinned. Sasuke was a little disconcerted that his choice of words and mannerisms reminded him oddly of the Eight-tails.

"So, where are we Sasuke?" Naruto looked scarily pleased at being left alone with Sasuke for company.

"You don't know?"

"Of course not! One moment I was having a nice chat with Konohamaru and the next moment it was bang! Black out, and I find myself lying in this forest. With Mr-Grumpy-Pants, ie, you."

Sasuke remained silent.

"I guess we weren't kidnapped or anything, since there isn't anything tying us up and I don't see any kidnappers, because what idiot kidnapper would kidnap someone and dump them somewhere and then completely forget about them – "

"We're in the outskirts of Kusagakure or Konoha, I'm guessing." Sasuke interrupted. Before Naruto could say 'how?' he elaborated, "we're in a forest. The only villages with forests are Kusa or Konoha, unless we're in some tiny little country. And get off me, I'm getting out of here."

"Oi!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke prepared to jump off. He scrambled to his feet, ready to give chase with a rant in mind, when he realized that Sasuke was standing bewilderedly and staring downwards. The Uchiha pumped more chakra to the soles of his feet and gave himself a huge push, but he only managed to stay suspended in the air for a record height of 50cm before his knees buckled and he crashed to the ground. Naruto stuffed a fist into his mouth to stop laughing at his pride-shattered, face-planted friend and when Sasuke lifted his head to glare at Naruto. Naruto had to draw blood from his fist to keep from laughing at the grass clumps collected on the Uchiha's bangs.

"Shut up and do not tell _anyone_ of this." The Uchiha hissed, looking positively like a snake.

_Yeah, really. You don't know me well enough if I'm going to keep _this_ a secret._

"Yeah yeah, keep saying that," Naruto's eyes were fox-like slits as his mind found ways to tell Sakura-chan about this. "What happened there, genius bastard?"

Sasuke did a few hand seals – ox, rabbit, money – which Naruto recognized as Chidori, and awaited for the tell-tale blue light and chirping noise, but nothing happened. He sent some chakra to his eyes but his vision didn't get sharper and from a confused look at Naruto he could tell his Sharingan wasn't even on.

"Naruto, try using chakra."

"This is gonna be easy after seeing you fail! Check this out, ~Sasuke-chan~" Naruto proudly did the seal for kagebushin and listened for the poof of smoke. To his surprise, nothing happened and he faltered. Sasuke smirked seeing Naruto strain his mind for jutsus that _did not_ require kagebunshin – to the honest, the only move Sasuke knew Naruto knew was Rasengan – then Naruto shut his eyes and seemingly began meditating. After a moment, he let out a frustrated huff.

"I don't get it! I can't use chakra, and there's no chakra in the air either!"

"Chakra in the air?"

"Don't worry about it. What we need to do is to find someone that can help us, and that's to get out of this forest."

If it were Sakura, she'd be impressed by Naruto's show of maturity and intellect – but Sasuke was just unimpressed at the obvious answer Naruto had given.

"Furret!FurretFurret!"

It seems someone has forgotten about the semi-conscious Furret ….

"Heh? Who's this little guy?"

Naruto bent down and tickled the determined, angry-looking weasel under the chin. The Furret dodged his hand and moved in front of Sasuke, its paws curled in a 'come on' way as it squeaked indignantly at him.

Naruto snickered. "Aw, look! The little ferret's picking a fight with ya, Sasuke! You're so worthy of challenging that even animals want to fight you! Or is it that prickly attitude of yours?"

Sasuke looked disdainfully at the animal and nudging it aside with his foot, he walked off to leave the clearing. The Furret tumbled across the floor and despite its hurried efforts to get up, Naruto had already followed Sasuke and disappeared out of sight.

"Furrrrrrrrrrret!"

Swearing, in Furret language.

* * *

"Oi, Gray, wake up. Wake up, Gray! Come on, WAKE UP!"

Something heavy and hard landed on the unconscious ice mage's face and a pain erupted from his nose.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR - ?"

Gray shot up ramrod straight and began screaming at the person who woke him up but suddenly faltered. For above him, was a huge dark canopy held up by two smooth pale pillars. And at the top of the pillars … were pink triangle panties.

"ARGH! GRAY YOU PERVERT!"

There was another kick to his face and the canopy disappeared, leaving a too-bright blue sky in its place. Gray blinked blurrily to keep out the incoming sunlight, trying to fight off his horrible headache at the same time. It didn't help with the throbbing (and bleeding) nose and cheek and having that familiar high-pitched screech still ringing in his ears. Who got rid of that wonderful canopy ….?

"Get up Gray! Help me!"

Ah, so it was Lucy, Gray slowly realized. She was dressed in spirit clothing, with a long green dress and yellow top and her face was painted with absolute fear. As his mind climbed back to work, he discovered small cold hands against his bare chest – again? – and looked in the direction of where Lucy was looking.

The scene made him want to scream and cling onto someone as well.

In front of them, where three blood-thirsty looking black and grey hyenas-like animals. They had red eyes and yellow sceleras with scary looking patterns under their eyes. Saliva was dripping from their mouths, revealing sharp white teeth that could easily tear apart meat. The hyena-dog hydrids were hunched and ready to pounce onto Lucy and Gray.

"I-I don't know what happened!" Lucy was babbling, "I wish Erza were here or something – I just woke up and saw these little dogs and t-they looked pretty angry – so I chucked rocks at them and stuff to make them leave and then they got _really_ angry and then they began glowing of all things and suddenly they were changing shape and when they stopped glowing they were like that so I had to wake someone up to save me –"

"O-Oi, couldn't you have used one of your Celestial Spirits?" Gray wasn't aware of his mouth moving, his eyes still stuck on the animals. They seemed as wary of them as they were, and the hyena-dogs seemed to be waiting for some incentive to attack.

"I tried but the gate wouldn't open! I couldn't _feel_ any magic. Jeez, was this how Edolas Lucy felt?" There was a jangle of keys but Gray's hand shot out to stop her.

"Don't move." He hissed at her.

"Oh, I know that." Lucy hissed back. "What do you plan on doing?"

One black and gray hyena-dog, the biggest and apparently the leader snarled at Gray and Lucy and Lucy let out a tiny squeak that rattled the golden keys at her waist. And just then, she realized with dawning horror that her whip had gone missing too. There was no way of physically defending her either, not without her whip, not without her keys. Without hesitation, the dogs suddenly leapt forward and attacked.

"RUN!"

Gray seized Lucy in a split second and prepared to run off with her but Lucy stammered "N-Natsu's still –" and he felt like bonking himself on the head. He saw the pink haired Dragon slayer sprawled a little away from them and knew that they couldn't abandon him. The dogs would tear him apart in seconds.

"Ice Make Hammer!"Gray put his hands together as though he were holding a hammer, but nothing materialized.

"HUH?"

"GRAY JUST RUN! THE DOGS ARE ON US!"

"GO, NANA! USE LEER ON THOSE MIGHTYENA!"

Out of nowhere, another hyena-dog leapt in front of them and turned to the pack, and growled deeply in its throat, eyes locked with the pack's leader. The leader growled back with a rumbling sound from its throat, but when the other barked at it, it recognized its superior ability and turned tail. With a whimper, the others bounded after their leader.

Gray and Lucy kind of clung to each other, wary that the remainingMightyena might have a change in mind and lunge for them.

"Are you guys alright?"

A short blonde haired boy in strange green clothes and even stranger blonde hair and an older boy dressed in a red with a weird floppy hat hat were running towards them, the older boy holding a baseball that was red on one side and clear on the top.

"Uh …. I suppose,"

Gray and Lucy stood up, dusting dirt from their clothes as the boys reached them.

"Don't worry, I got the situation down." The blond boy proclaimed. "What sort of trainers are you guys anyway? Couldn't you handle a bunch of wild, newly evolved, Level 18 Mightyenas yourselves?"

Lucy had no idea what the boy was yabbering on about, but it sounded derogatory.

"Hey! I could've easily beaten those stupid dogs!" she said indignantly. "I was just too busy looking after two unconscious dimwits, what did you expect?"

"Owwww ….." said dimwit No.2 had woken up from the noise.

"That Natsu …." Gray grumbled and strolled over to the dragon slayer to kick him up.

"That must've been difficult, young lass," the boy in the white hat commented and Lucy hummed in agreement, lips twitching slightly.

The boy immediately blushed and said, "Why, that style - !"

The short boy elbowed him and ignored the boy's yelp of pain. "You've already got Sapphire, so quit flirting with her."

"I wasn't flirting! I was just complimenting on her choice of fashion! You don't know how hard it is to get Sapphire to wear any appropriate clothes...!"

He ignored the taller boy and spoke to Lucy. "I'm Emerald, and this loser over here is Ruby – " "Hey!" Ruby said indignantly – "We were in the vicinity when we saw you guys being attacked." There was disdain in his voice. "Even though you guys are obviously over 16, at least three years older than us, and couldn't even fight off a pack of Poochyena evolutions. Anyways, we've wasted enough of our time here and our research for Professor Birch has obviously been interrupted, so we'll be leaving you guys alone now –"

"Wait!"

Emerald turned around, (he would've liked to do that interlock fingers around neck with arms sticking up thing that Gold always did, but since his arms were extended by springs … it was rather difficult to) and scowled at the ditzy looking blonde.

"Look, Emerald was it? We really did find ourselves unconscious here. And to be honest, we've never seen anything like that Mitie-ena before, and I've got a hunch. Could you guys take us to the person in charge and help my friends for a bit?" said Lucy.

Emerald scowled. "Look kid –"

"Looks who's talking?"

It seemed Natsu and Gray had finally managed to join the conversation. The pink haired Dragon slayer had been feeling woozy all this time, and had suffered the most compared to Lucy or Gray, since he was more intuned with nature than they were and the sudden lack of magic in the air was nauseous. And though he didn't remember how he got here, he did recall some form of transportation or movement, like falling from the sky (automatically nauseous …)

"Aww, what a cute kid!" Despite Natsu having one arm draped around Gray, he reached out and ruffled Emerald's hair, frowning when his hand got covered in goo as he drew back.

"OI! WATCH IT WITH THE HAIR!"

Ruby laughed and turned to Lucy. "I don't mind, if there are trainers trapped out here. You guys seem awfully confused, so we'll take you to Professor Birch, how's that? He's the renowned researcher in this region and knows a lot of stuff to clear things up. But we'll get you there quickly with your friend injured. Nana!"

The Mightyena bounded over to Ruby and he paused slightly to marvel at its fur's sleekness. The four of them sweatdropped when the slight marvelling became -

"Er-hem!"

Emerald coughed loudly and Ruby seemed to wake up and indignantly defended his Pokemon. Lucy sweatdropped again as Ruby rambled on how his Pokemon deserve to be marvelled at and Emerald ignored the boy, turning and grumbling something to Nana. Obeying his commands, Nana came around to Natsu. It suddenly ripped Natsu from Gray's arms and began bounding through the tall grass.

"NATSU!" Lucy shrieked. Gray turned round to yell at the two boys, but they were already running past them laughing.

"Just run after Nana! This'll be much faster!" Ruby yelled over his shoulder. His shoes seemed to be pumping air that was accelerating his body so fast he had caught up to Nana. Then Emerald passed by riding on some strange green dinosaur with leaves on its tail and yellow bulbs on its back. He pulled a face at them as he and Ruby left them in the dust.

"Aw, what the hell was that?" Gray muttered.

"Who cares? Just go after Natsu, baka!" Lucy grabbed Gray's wrist and pulled him along behind her as they gave chase to the kidnapped Natsu.

Neither of them gave _any_ thought that, perhaps, Erza was also in this world.

* * *

"Ichigo! Attack them with your zanpakutou!""

"I told you already Rukia! I. don't. have. Any reiatsu! Where's that Shinigami thing?"

"I can't turn into a Shinigami either you idiot!"

Rukia and Ichigo were back to back, defending themselves from, well, possums of all things. But the possums could shoot white beams out of their mouths – when it hit Ichigo once it was like being punched in the stomach by a champion boxer – and they could emit high pitched visible sound waves that deafened anything with ears. One even released a dark ball of crackling energy at them, and another could dig. _Dig_, and then appear out of the ground from nowhere. Sure, Ichigo wasn't too keen on biology but even he knew that possums, tree-dwelling animals, were not supposed to know how to dig.

They had truly underestimated the power of possums.

Nearby, Ishida and Orihime were suffering a similar fate, fighting off tiny purple rats and plump, cream coloured birds. The rats were, to Ichigo's amusement, climbing up Ishida's pant leg while birds pecked at him and Orihime fruitlessly tried to unlatch the rats off him.

It was worse for them since that the moment they had arrived in this place they had been stripped of their reiatsu and had to resort to physical, fist-fighting. While Ichigo and Rukia were well off, somewhat knowledgeable of martial arts, Ishida, while knowing how to fight, was used to shooting arrows from a long distance range and Orihime had no idea how to defend herself.

Ichigo turned his attention back to the possums.

_I'm the one who defeated Aizen, and Byakuya! How the hell did I end up losing and being smothered by possums?_

The four had unfortunately, since they woke up, been fighting off these animals. Out of the Naruto, Fairy Tail and Bleach characters, they remembered the most about what happened. One moment, they were in Karakura Town, and the next some huge red and black had emerged from a Hollow opening and they had been sucked into it – it was completely dark for a few mere seconds before the void suddenly opened again and they were falling, falling through the blue sky and crashing through trees, and that when the four of them lost consciousness. Just to their luck, they had fallen atop of nests in the trees, and the animals, angered at the attack, especially in mating season, had attacked the four.

As Rukia punched another possum pouncing her way, she noticed a small house in the distance. When she squinted, she saw a sprawl of small, modest houses underneath the hill they were on.

"Ichigo! There's a town down there! We're gonna head that way!"

"What? And lead a rat-possum-bird infestation to them? Nuh-uh, even I'm not that cruel, from experience!"

"I'm not going to forsake my life fighting off beam-shooting possums! Come on, Uryu, Inoue!" Rukia seized Ichigo by the ear and began dragging him down the hill, Ichigo's screams of pain enough to alert Ishida and Orihime. They looked at each other, at the rats, at the birds, at the possums, and gave chase to the duo. It seems running with someone much bigger than you by the ear wasn't a good idea, soRukia tripped trying to drag Ichigo. She stumbled and given the steep hill they were on, they began tumbling headfirst down the hill, and the two remaining could only sweatdrop.

Then the Sentrets, Rattata and Pidgeys began giving chase, running and flying in mobs and groups.

Orihime and Ishida followed the two's example and ran down the hill themselves.

* * *

AN/ Well, all the characters from Naruto, Bleach and Fairy Tail have been introduced. Though some are mysteriously lost – Lucy's wondering where Erza is, and Naruto and Sasuke seem pretty lonesome. There _are_ a few out there who haven't been introduced though.

I hope you weren't all bored with this, I watch enough of each anime, but not enough to correctly capture the character of each character. Apologises,


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Disclaimer: Does not own Pokemon, Naruto, Fairy Tail or Bleach (I swear, getting tired of saying this already ...)

* * *

Red eyed the random objects sprawled across Rowan's table and then eyed Pokedex Holder juniors from Sinnoh. They shifted nervously under the Pokemon Champion's gaze, having met their senior for the first time and one with such reputation too, and wondered if it was still a good idea to ask the Kanto Professor and Senior Pokedex Holder to work out what these things were.

When they had come down from the Spear Pillar, the three of them had immediately flown to Professor Rowan's laboratory in Twinleaf Town and asked if he knew what the curious looking objects were. When Rowan stated he didn't know, he recommended that he called the Professor Oak in Kanto – his senior in research – to ask.

Within a few hours, Professor Oak and surprisingly, Pokedex Holder Red had arrived in Sinnoh and voila, current situation. According to Professor Oak, he had brought along Red since every Pokedex Holder seemed to have been involved in some titanic save-the-world battle and hopefully Red would have some insight on what was happening.

On the Sinnoh Professor's table were the objects left behind by Giratina when it vanished with Dialga and Palkia.

A sword.

A packet of instant noodles.

A piece of shrivelled paper.

A whip.

A few wisps of black hair.

And a lion plushie.

Red walked around to the sword and slid his finger across it, looking deep in thought. Though Pearl knew that he was merely admiring the sword, given that he would've done the same thing – look cool and examining it but really marvelling and squee-ing inside.

"So when Giratina disappeared, these things were left behind?" Red asked. Platinum nodded in confirmation as Pearl was too busy eying the sword and Diamond still a little nervous of Red.

"Also, when the Lake Trio saw the leftover items, they panicked and fled." Platinum said. "Perhaps they recognized the item's significance like how Pokemon react to great disasters. These objects are obviously not from our world."

Rowan picked up the plushie and squeezed it with one hand – the previously flat plushie seemed to deflate even more. "That's a good point Miss Berlitz. Apart from this, which could be a Pokemon Doll, none of these resemble anything from the Pokemon World. Given the presence of more dimensions proven from Palkia and Giratina's existence, what are the chances of these being moved from one dimension to another?"

"H-Hey, but that's like saying they're parallel dimensions and stuff out there." Diamond piped up.

Rowan, Oak and Platinum looked at him with eyebrows raised and he deflated before them.

"Oi! What Dia's saying's true!" Pearl defended his friend. "You people are jumping into the conclusion that other dimensions exist before you even think that this stuff could be from our world or if they even exist at all! Maybe it's Team Galactic, or a Pokemon, or whatever! You smarter-than-thou people are looking at the big picture too quickly and not even considering a smaller picture!"

"Pearl, that's a valid point, so in your opinion, where do you think this stuff come from?" Professor Oak said gently. But to Pearl, it sounded as though he were placating a petulant child, to his annoyance.

"How should I know? I don't any more than you people know."

"If you argue for a smaller picture with no evidence, it's even more useless than a bigger picture with some far out theories." Red said.

"Well, it could be a Pokemon! Like Spiritomb, Pokemon that can make things out of thin air!" Pearl slashed back. Red and Pearl scowled at each other, since Red seemed like an arrogant jerk and Pearl seemed like an ignorant kid making facts out of nowhere.

"Now, now, calm down," Professor Oak stood between them, an exasperated smile on his face. "How about we look at the evidence before coming to conclusions?"

Red and Pearl parted unwillingly as Rowan picked up the few hairs on the table.

"Good idea Professor Oak. Now, I think these hairs are far too generic for any useful evidence, so I shall scrap them." Rowan dumped the hairs into the bin, to everyone's surprise.

He looked surprised at everyone's surprise. "What? It was."

Platinum sighed and picked up the next item, the rumpled piece of paper. She straightened it out, read it and then like Rowan before, threw into the bin.

"HEY!" All but Rowan and Platinum shouted at that and Pearl dove to pick up the paper. He read it and a funny expression took over his face as he handed it to Diamond.

Red and Professor Oak leaned over Diamond's shoulder to read the paper. It was a thin, yellowing little scrap with red naruto spirals as borders. In the middle, in capital letters, was:

ICHIRAKU RAMEN COUPON. ONE FREE BOWL PER COUPON.

On a mutual consensus the paper was chucked back into the bin where it belonged.

Rowan fingered the ramen cup. It looked relatively newly bought, the kind easily found in PokeMarts and convenience stores for humans. "I guess this is where that coupon comes in handy." To him, it looked like fairly useless evidence to him – although he had no idea what to look for – and got ready to throw it into the bin. It did occur to him that the coupon and cup were related, but what?

Then came the lion plushie, which could only be a Pokemon Doll, though its tattered state said it was probably very well loved (cough).

Red played with the cylinder-like whip, its lower part studded with ornaments and with a star-shaped pendant attached to the rope.

"Oi. Platinum."

Platinum jerked in surprise at the sound of her name – it had been such a long time since she'd heard it. To Dia and Pearl's burning jealousy (or overprotectiveness), Red took one of Platinum's soft, manicured hands and pressed the whip onto it.

"Take this."

* * *

"Oi, Ruby, why'd you bring _them_ here?" shrilled Sapphire.

They were in Birch's lab in Littleroot Town, a rather far distance away, according to Emerald; "_If the Pokemon we met were ready to evolve and the Pokemon in Littleroot Town are around Level 2, we must've been at least over ten routes away,"_

"H-Hey, calm down Sapphire," Ruby held his hands up in surrender to the loud brash girl. "They were just some confused trainers …so I had to help …"

"That's no reason to bring them to the _lab_ of all places! Just take them the nearby Pokemon centre!"

"Oi!" Natsu said indignantly. "What's so wrong about us being here? Be a bit more respectful, will ya? Your friend was just trying to help out and you come kicking and screaming the moment we step on the doorstep!"

Sapphire turned to the weird, pink (_pink)_ hair-coloured man that Ruby had brought in and instantly began quarrelling with him, turning her attention away from Ruby who gave a sigh of relief.

"Phew! Now where did that Emerald go?" he asked the unoccupied people in the lab.

"He said he went to get your Professor or something," Gray said uncaringly.

Lucy looked curiously around the modest little laboratory. It was very clean and pristine, but had no stereotypical messy papers and books or tubes or experimental objects in the lab and it was surprisingly well-lit. She looked outside the window and saw a huge lake and a large expanse of grass beyond the backyard, several times fold the size of the lab and wondered what sort of scientist this professor was. Certainly not a chemistry one at least.

But what intrigued her the most, away from the lab, were the mutated, weird variety of animals in this world.

On their way here, Lucy had seen not one 'real', familiar animal but instead animal-like creatures with adapted body shapes or habits to allow them to survive in this world – but that didn't quite make sense either, since her keen eyes had observed these animals, or 'Pokemon' do magic – _real magic_, like Happy – where was Happy anyway? – like release beams of light from their mouths.

She had also seen humans accompany these animals and command them like … like using those Pokemon as weapons to battle others … instead of themselves. How barbaric was that? And it seemed socially accepted to tame a Pokemon and keep it in captivity just to prove one's worth in a Pokemon battle, sending their Pokemon to hurt another's.

Lucy was broken out of her thoughts when the door creaked open and Emerald and the Professor arrived.

Professor Birch was a rather stout, wide-shouldered man, but by no means muscled or fat. It just seemed natural and hereditary. He had short brown hair parted widely from his face and particularly long stubble around his chin. But by just looking at his kind, cheery looking face was enough to make Lucy feel at ease around him. He seemed like a kind-hearted person, someone a bit awkward around anything other than his research.

"So, I hear you three are the lost trainers on Route 110 eh? Now that's quite a distance for Ruby and Emerald to make you run –"

"Ruby had the Silph-Co shoes and I had Sceptile." Emerald interrupted, smirking. "These guys had to run on foot – surprised they actually kept up." – Gray and Lucy scowled at him and Natsu looked sick thinking about his ride –

"Er-hem," Professor Birch coughed, continuing on. "I'm sorry about the inconvenience my lateness caused – those Lombre are fascinating – and Sapphire, quit harassing that young man,"

Sapphire immediately released her hold on Natsu's scarf and he leapt back, the two still scowling at each other.

"Now, what are your names? Just a little easier to talk to, that's all, and seems to be the problem?" Birch asked.

"I'm Lucy, this is Gray" – point – "and that's Natsu over there –" Sapphire made a rude remark about Natsu's name – "and, it seems that we're not from around here," Lucy jumped in, "and I think we're in a different wor –" Gray slapped his hand over Lucy's mouth and grinned unconvincingly at the curious Pokemon-world foursome.

"What she _means_, is that we're not from around here and well, we don't really know the stuff around here. We travelled here and since we really didn't know the customs, we got attacked by a bunch of animals when we stepped foot in the grass."

Emerald opened his mouth to protest.

"But hey, didn't blondie say you guys were uncon –" Gray slapped his other hand over Emerald's mouth to muffle the rest of the sentence. He then made eyes at Ruby; though he wasn't paying attention but rather looking jealousy at Natsu and Sapphire's glaring contest.

"So you got attacked by Pokemon, I see." Birch looked pretty relaxed, as though things like that happened all the time.

Lucy ripped Gray's hand from her mouth. When Gray glanced at her questioningly, she looked at him in the eye, saying 'trust me'. "Sir, I just want to ask a question. We're from the countryside, really far away, so we never needed too much … well, I guess we're not too informed about this place's culture. What're Pokemon?"

Birch's, Emerald's and Ruby's eyes bulged at that and Sapphire broke away from glaring to look curiously at Lucy. For some reason, she felt small and stupid under their spluttering words.

Professor Birch said. "Ah, well, Pokemon are creatures that we live with. Here, I'll show you one. Remember this one? It's called Sceptile. It's Emerald's. He's a Pokemon Trainer you see …."

(continuing on … no one wants to hear this explanation again, right…?)

"Soooo ….. ever heard of fish?"

* * *

A/N: I've been a fair few views ... but not enough reviews! So please, review :)

Stuffing all the Pokemon, Naruto and Sasuke pair, Fairy Tail trio and Bleach quartet spills over everything, so for now two POVs will be shown xD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you to those who reviewed ... but 200+ views and 4 actual reviews? Wow. Please do channel your views into reviews/favs/alerts or anything just so I can know that this story didn't just 'sound interesting' and end up boring after a skim. It's just depressing to know if your summary was good but story was bad - or worse, boring, *shudder* - or the concept was good but the execution sucked. And if it sucked, dang it, I need to know where it sucked so I can fix it!

*Cough*. So review and this story can get moving a lot quicker!

Well, talked enough for now - don't forget the message! - so here's the next chapter:

...You want a spoiler? Someone gets their starters. Oh wait. That's the whole chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

NEW BARK TOWN

WINDS OF A NEW BEGINNING

"…."

"…"

"…. Nice name. New bark."

"Kurosaki-kun … I think they were trying to be poetic …"

"Yeah. New _Bark_. Bark, as in the tree bark."

"Kuchiki-san, I think we should actually do something rather than stand here looking at this sign post?"

"Pfft,"

"This is such a waste of time! We're here to get find help! We don't know we even are, and you two are just chatting about a town name?"

"But it's funny."

"Yeah, it is. First time I've ever agreed with you."

Ishida seized Ichigo's and Rukia's ears and began dragging them away from the sign post since Orihime didn't seem inclined to, headed into the little homely town, ignoring Ichigo's and Rukia's yelps of pain.

* * *

"So! These are Pokemon, in a nutshell. Of course, this is much more to Pokemon and their interactions and evolutions, but we researchers leave that Professor Oak and Professor Rowan, and those who want to know about outside environments come to me!" Professor Birch finished in one breath.

Lucy and Gray exchanged glances – this situation had seemed to have complicated now, and despite their newly gleaned knowledge this would not help them at all in getting them back to Magnolia.

"If people use Pokemon to do their battling I guess that's why we don't have any magic here," Lucy whispered to Natsu and Gray.

"Even worse, they've got Pokemon while we're just pretty much civilians here," the ice-mage agreed.

"Why don't we just get some?" Natsu said. "It's easy! It's like training animals! They're heaps of animals here!"

He stiffened when he sensed looming dark auras behind him. Jerkily turning his head, he saw Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald and Professor Birch glaring at him, and as his imagination ran wild, he saw spiralling purple grudges emanating off them.

_How could you ….? How could you call Pokemon animals …? How dare you think of training them like circus performers…?_

_Oops,_ Natsu thought shakily, _guess I talked too loudly._

Exasperated, Lucy quickly stepped in and gripped Natsu's arm to warn him to be quiet. At a rapid and purposely fast pace, she began talking quickly, if just to distract the three angry Pokemon trainers and Pokemon researcher from Natsu, whom had already gotten onto their bad side.

"I'm sorry! Natsu just wasn't thinking, you see, we've never seen Pokemon and we're used to animals and when we thought of training them we didn't know about levels and stuff and –"

"Just let me tell you this," Sapphire broke in. "Papa and I and everyone all hate _anyone_ who dares to hurt Pokemon. They're not animals – they're friends, and you'll be shunned if you mistreat them, right?"

Professor Birch was brimming with pride for his daughter. "Of course Sapphire! That's my girl!"

The way these people spoke about Pokemon, it reminded Gray of how he vehemently he and defended his own guild. The mixture of fierce pride and affection for the Fairy Tail members that they had grown up with, he understood. Maybe these people weren't just merely animal-lovers after all – their Pokemon were probably as important to them as his guild-mates were to him. He could tell Natsu and Lucy somewhat understood, and their relaxing shoulders indicated for Ruby and Emerald to do so too.

After a moment of considering something to himself, Professor Birch turned to the Fairy Tail trio. "You kids are still new to Pokemon, but I think you have potential to be good and kind trainers - I suggest you take some Pokemon with you before you leave, in case you come across more wild Pokemon that may attack you – from experience – and you can defend yourselves as well,"

The Professor shuffled across to one of the numerous white desks and opened a large brown briefcase lying across it, going into the process of opening the many locks on it.

"No way …" Ruby whispered as the click-clacking sounds of the case opening continued.

"You reckon ….?"

"…Papa! Those are important!"

Lucy, Natsu and Gray looked curiously as Professor Birch came back with three red and white balls in his massive hands. They looked like bigger versions of the tiny balls they had seen on Ruby's and Emerald's belts – and judging from the indignant squawks of Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, fairly valuable. At the transparent tops miniature Pokemon could be seen.

"Well, these are the Pokemon! Pick one!"

Pressing a button on the each of the balls, they popped open one by one to reveal the Pokemon previously inside, now their full size.

_Is this some sort of magic to shrink these Pokemon?_ Lucy wondered to herself. Before her was a red little chicken, a blue amphibian dog-like Pokemon and a green gecko of some sort. As they each popped out, the Pokemon gave out a little cry. _They're so cuuuuuuteeee!_

"Professor! These are _starter_ Pokemon! They're like, super-rare and I thought they were only given to Pokedex Holders?" Ruby said indignantly.

Professor Birch waved his hand at him in a _blasé_ fashion. "Ruby, the _Pokedexes_ are one-of-a-kind. These starter Pokemon I give out to every starting trainer in Littleroot Town! Here; the orange one's Torchic, the fire-type; the blue one's Mudkip, the water-type and the green one's Treecko, the grass-type. Now, now, pick a Pokemon, don't be shy!"

As Ruby spluttered and indignantly said denied that – "all the trainers started out with their own Pokemon! I have not seen _one _person with a starter" - Lucy, Natsu and Gray looked at the Pokemon – one for each, it seemed, just like the Hoenn trainer trio.

_The chick's so cute! But it seems too happy … aww, just look at little blue one, he seems so sweet … urgh, that green one's … a bit ugly … but it looks strong …_

Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald were curious as hell too, to know which Pokemon the trio would pick. After all, they had the same evolved forms of these Pokemon.

In the end, Lucy leaned down toward the Torchic and it began chirping happily. Excited that the cute little Pokemon wanted her as her trainer, Lucy bent down to pick up, but before she could feel the soft, feather-like fur of the Pokemon, something jutted in front of her and Lucy face-planted into a bush of pink hair.

"NATSU!"

The overpowering smell of hair went straight up her nose and Lucy shrieked, jumping backward from the pink-haired Dragonslayer, her eyes still watering from being pricked by the spiky hair.

"Huh? Lucy, what's wrong?"

Natsu was cocking his head in confusion, eyes filled in confusion and slight amusement, seeing as Lucy landed on her butt when she jumped back. To Lucy's horror, in his arms was the Torchic she had been planning to pick – and as if to stab in the wound further, the Torchic was cocking its head in unison with its new trainer. When the Torchic chirped, Natsu looked down as though he weren't aware he was even holding it and his eyes widened in excitement.

"Hey hey, this one's cute right? It's so orange and bright and it's even a fire type! Fits a Fire Dragonslayer like me pretty well eh? Eh?"

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!"

Gray watched exasperated as Lucy and Natsu began fighting over the Torchic before turning to the other two. The Mudkip looked angry and jealous at the Torchic – perhaps many girls chose Torchic and the boys chose Treecko so he was often forgotten – and the Treecko was completely uninterested in the chaos. Out of the two though, there was something that drew the ice-mage to the water-type Pokemon – their magic were so alike Gray wanted to know how they would battle together.

The poor neglected Mudkip became excited when Gray began inching towards him. This was his chance! For once, he'd be the second to be chosen, not the last! _Well, maybe first might be nicer … but this guy seems cool._

Suddenly, an arm shot out in front of Gray. A brief glance told him it was Lucy, who seemed to have finally broken out of her argument – with a loss (Natsu and Torchic bonded in the corner).

"Uh-uh Gray." Lucy grinned cheekily, "No way are you getting the only left-over cutie! Take Mr-Green over there, but this little water one is _mine~"_

Lucy snatched up Mudkip from the ground before neither Gray nor Mudkip would react, and sweetly turned to Professor Birch, "I'll take this one please!" she sang.

Gray felt cheated and left-over – not unlike the Treecko remaining – at seeing Lucy coo over the Mudkip who was looking increasingly desperate and stood there despondently. _And here he thought Mudkip was his …_

A hand slapped on his shoulder. It was Ruby, smiling slightly and very amused.

"Bad luck Gray, despite your good fashion sense, you had to end up with the ugliest Pokemon of all; you have my sympathies,"

"Oi! Saying that to Treecko is the same as saying that my Sceptile's face! Your Swampert's not so handsome either!" Emerald yelled.

"Are you kidding? Zuzu's the _toughest_. He is beautiful because he participates in contests!"

"Ruby! I thought you broke out of this stupid I-only-love-beautiful-Pokemon phase!" Sapphire, also in the convo.

"What do you mean _stupid_? And this isn't a phase! It's a way of life!"

The three bickered on, not noticing the sagging shoulders of the Treecko and the way its confident head lowered. A surge of anger and protectiveness rushed through Gray seeming Treecko like that. There was a familiarity to this indignation; it was the same emotions that always coursed through him every time an enemy insulted his comrades, jeered at his team mates or hurt his friends.

Scowling at the oblivious bickering trio, Gray, turning around, bent down to Treecko and offered his arm at the green Pokemon. He jerked his head to indicate for the Treecko to climb up his arm and onto his shoulder. The bright, yellow eyes of the gecko Pokemon widened in surprise, before narrowing a bit in suspicion. In its Pokemon mind, it wondered whether the trainer before it was merely disappointed at the fact that he had missed out on Mudkip, and Treecko was his only remaining choice.

Very slowly, and tentatively, Treecko bent down on all fours and step by step, scaled up Gray's arm. It was a strange sensation – Treecko's hooked fingers were smooth and slightly silky, with a tiny layer of fur on top while its feet were slightly stickier, presumably for climbing, but still soft and furry Treecko padded up to his shoulder (covered for once) and sat there tersely.

"Well, I see everyone's all got their Pokemon then?" Professor Birch, somewhat forgotten by everyone else, chirped. "Since you're all new trainers –"

Neither Natsu nor Gray nor Lucy dared to correct him, since they wanted to stay with these Pokemon thank-you-very-much

" – I'll give you Pokeballs, which will help you catch more Pokemon just like the ones you have now. You can get stronger along with your new Pokemon – generally, the more Pokemon you have, the higher chances of winning, but you can only have 6 Pokemon with you at a time. Here you go – 5 for each – Hoenn's teeming with Pokemon; much more than the other regions, so you'll find endless fun training them! Oh, and I'll give you Torchic, Mudkip and Treecko's Pokeballs too."

So the Fairy Tail trio ended up walking out of the lab to the goodbyes of Professor Birch, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald with their arms full of tiny little red balls and a Pokemon perched beside them.


End file.
